


Snow days

by Blueberry_11037



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_11037/pseuds/Blueberry_11037
Summary: It’s a snow day and Kokichi is ready for a snowball fight.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Snow days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic and my grammars not that good so sorry if this is really bad.

The moment Kokichi saw the email saying that school was canceled, he knew this was going to be a great day. Kaito and Shuichi are still asleep but Kokichi has a perfect plan to wake them up.

Shuichi awoke to Kokichi screaming snow day and jumping on the bed. “What are you doing?” He asked sleepily, “yeah! What the hell, I was trying to sleep!” Kaitos voice growled across the room. “It’s a snow day! Come on we gotta go outside!” Kokichi cried. “Well at least let us get ready first” Shuichi said, still sleepy from being woken up so early, well 10 am wasn’t exactly early but he was still tired. 

After getting dressed and having some breakfast, the trio grabbed their, coats, hats, gloves and boots and went outside. There was at least 7 inches of snow piled up on the ground. Kokichi jumped straight into the snow, Kaito chasing after him. Shuichi let out a small chuckle watching his boyfriends act like children. Not even 30 seconds later, he was being battered with snowballs. “Haha, I got you!” Kokichi with at least 10 snowballs in his arms shouted. Shuichi quickly grabbed some snow and started throwing it, “hey that’s cheating” Kokichi’s squeaky voice was quickly hushed by a snowball to the face. “Are you okay?!” Shuichi cried, loud enough for the area to hear “you cheated, that’s unfair, you are not allowed to throw snowballs at people’s faces!” Kokichi screamed. “s-sorry?” “You better be sorry!” Kokichi huffed “all right guys let’s go inside and have some hot chocolate, it’s cold out here” Kaito sighed. It looked like that was enough to calm them down. 

Kaito hummed happily while making the hot chocolate, his boyfriend’s warming up from the cold on the couch, the tv nothing but quiet background noise. “It’s ready!”. The three sat curled up on the couch in a pile of blankets.  
‘This is what I would call a perfect day’ Shuichi happily thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad but who cares


End file.
